


Hello

by yourlocalgothictrash



Category: Salem's Lot (TV 1979), Salem's Lot - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, First Meetings, Gay, Horror, M/M, Stephen King Multiverse, Stephen King References, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalgothictrash/pseuds/yourlocalgothictrash
Summary: Richard Straker is a young man living in London, England. On his way home, his life will change in one night.(This is the book based Straker and Barlow)
Relationships: Kurt Barlow/ Richard Straker
Kudos: 1





	Hello

It was 1945 in England all was but quiet. The sounds of buggies and packards filled the streets in the bustling town of London. World War II had just ended and many people from Germany and other war stricken countries came to England.   
Though it wasn't much better due to the bombings by the Germans. Straker could never leave his country though, he had been born and raised there. 

After his father died, he had inherited the cabinet making business, along with the hefty profit. It's crazy how much his father made doing something as simple as cabinet building. He still remembered the smell of saw dust in the workshop and how his father taught him to use a the automatic saw to cut the slabs. 

He turned into an alley way. It was wet with water from the gutters and fog covered the ground. He usually didn't take this route home, but he was dead tired didn't feel like taking a long way. With the traffic congestion in England, he discouraged himself from driving too much. The sun was getting lower in the sky and the alley way became dark and looming. Shadows appeared to be stretched apparations coming to take poor souls into the night. 

He was never one to be afraid of the dark, he found comfort in it. It was more quiet, less people to deal with. It wasn't uncommon for people to be in the alley way at this time of night. After all, people lived there, not too uncommon for any city. 

A man was leaned against the walls cigarette between his fingers. 

"Evening" 

Straker wasn't the first to greet others first, they could keep a conversation for minutes and he had places to be.

"Evening." He replied back, continuing to walk. 

A long arm outreached to block his exit. The man seemed to fill all the space in the alley. 

"Where are you going so fast? The night is so beautiful." His nails felt like daggers in his shoulder. 

"Mmm, it is quite a nice night. However, I'm tired and-."

He stared into the man's eyes and found himself lost in the red tinted amber. He was far from human. The man knelt and kissed his hand formally. 

"Barlow, Breichen Barlow, but you may address me as Kurt." 

His skin felt soft against his lips, he was quite handsome aswell. He must have had women hopelessly in love with him. 

Straker blushed softly. The man was quite beautiful. He had long black hair that flowed freely, a moustache and a beard to accommodate it. His jaw was chiseled, a real womanizer, well, he could win over more than just women. 

"Oh come on, don't be shy, I'd like to know you aswell" 

"I...I have to go." He retracted his hand and tried to brush past Barlow, but it was like hitting a brick wall. He was grabbed by his shoulders and forced against the side of the alley. The wind was knocked out of him, he had no chance of fighting. 

"You know you want this, I can see right through you." He growled in his ear, his lips grazing his neck. 

He felt the man tremble beneath him, not with fear, but with pleasure, well kind of fear too. It was a strange mixture. 

"What are you?"

"My dear, I'm whatever you want me to be. Now..."   
He let the man go. 

Straker had never imagined being with a man, but he had such sexual thoughts racing in his mind. 

"Let's go somewhere to be alone, ja?" 

Straker didn't know what he was doing, but he let the man lead him deeper into the large city of London. No one knew where he was, what would happen to him? Was he going to let this man fillet him like Jack the Ripper? 

They walked blocks upon blocks until they made it to an abandoned textile mill. It was used as a shelter during the bombings and now was likely to be torn down due to damages. 

"You like my home?" He outstretched his arms wide like showing off an extravagant mansion. 

Straker couldn't help but chuckle to himself and followed him in. He must be insane to be trusting this clear mad man. 

"Would you like some wine? I brought it from my home land." He pulled a large bottle from his suitcase and sat it on a once functional conveyer belt. 

"And where is home, Kurt?" He was handed a glass after accepting the gesture. 

"Germany. I thought I'd find more... opportunity here. What is your business here...I never caught your name." 

"Straker, Richard Straker." He raised his glass as a toast. 

"A wonderful name. I'm not too much into those cheesy introductions like most people have. I..." He moves closer to Straker. "I like to have business done before taking names. To see if someone is worthy of my presence." 

Straker stared back into those damned eyes. They pulled him in, luring him to a certain trouble. Their lips connected and Barlow hungrily kissed him, Straker was shocked at how animalistic he seemed. He savored the taste of the wine bitten tongue, licking the cavern of his mouth. Teeth and all. 

Straker, still startled by the initial kiss, pushed against him, which caused him to pull away. Barlow traced his bottom lip with his thumb and looked into his blue eyes. 

"My dear, don't be afraid. Let it happen, you will not regret it." He grazes his fangs against his neck. 

"I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid for myself. I must be a bloody moron for even coming here with you" he laughed. 

Barlow smiled, a genuine smile. 

"Nein, you're a moron for not being afraid. On a gentleman's promise, I will make you feel really alive. Do you trust me?" 

_No.no.no. say no you moronic twit._

"Yes."

Barlow gets from on top of him and starts to take off his long trench coat. Next was his dress shirt. Straker admired his muscular chest, dark hair sparsely covering it. 

"Take off your clothes." He looked Straker in the eyes, he was demanding but he loved it. 

Straker began to remove everything, feeling slightly embarrassed being the only one fully undressed. 

"Relax, we haven't even gotten to the main event." 

He licks his fangs and admires his body. His skin was pale and soft, his cheek bones curved inwards to give him a perfectly shaped face. 

"It only hurts for a little bit." He licked the Adam apple of his neck before driving his fangs into his neck. 

Straker lets out a pained scream, it hurt like hell but he soon found it sexually arousing. His penis pressed against the stomach of the older man. Barlow growled into his neck possessively, digging his nails into the back of his head to hold it at an angle. 

He lapped up the sweet red liquid, almost addicting to him. He pulled his head back to gain back his composure. 

"Such a good boy, so obedient. I love that about you." 

He licked the blood from around his lips. 

"Kurt..." He grasped at the older man, desperation in his voice. 

"Hold on, dear. I have a treat for you."

He slices his thumb with his finger nail and presses it against Straker's lips. He drinks down the blood, grasping at his hand. It was so sweet, warm, and brought him comfort. He panted heavily when he was forced to come up for air. 

"Taste good, huh? Vampires blood, my dear. The sweetest thing in the world, sweeter than the richest honey. Come. Pleasure me."

"I've never done this before."

"Had sex?" He kinda laughed, finding teasing the younger man entertaining. 

"No!...no, not with another man." 

"Remember, I promised you would feel good. For your own self confidence, here's a rubber. Though I doubt you could get anything from a man who has been dead for hundreds of years. Entertain me, dear." 

Straker sighed and nervously began to suck on his own fingers. He was clueless about what to do with his own hole, but he knows women need lube or they will feel uncomfortable. 

Barlow sat back with a smirk on his face and watched him tentatively. 

"Get on all fours so I can get a good view. " He licks his fangs again, drinking some of the forgotten wine from earlier. 

He pushes a finger in, it was a strange feeling but it didn't hurt. Then the second, that hurt more. He hissed and began to move them. 

"Such a pretty sight, a servant pleasing his master in such a dirty way." 

Barlow smirks at the red face of the younger man.

"That's enough, I will do the rest. You still want to use the rubber?"

He nods , hiding his face in his arm. 

Barlow spreads his ass cheeks apart, admiring the pulsating hole. He licks a strip down to his taint and enjoyed the gasp he caused. He pushed his tongue in, licking the tight cavern open. He pulls away. 

"Don't be shy, you must be feeling so good." He said it as more of a demand than a suggestion. 

He continued to ravage the tight hole, biting down softly on the ring of muscle. Straker moaned out shamelessly, curling his toes. He pulls away from his ass, groping it before laying on his back. 

"You want me to fuck you, ja?" He smirked pridefully. 

"Y-yes."

Barlow unziped his trousers and pulled out his large penis. Per request, he slipped the condom over his length. 

"Come here , dear."

Straker felt like he was under a spell, an obedient dog following the commands of it's master. Barlow lifted him onto his lap and gently pushed his hips down onto his penis. He moaned in pain and pushed his hands against the older man's chest to keep himself in control of the speed. 

"Bloody hell! Why the fuck does it hurt so much?!" He bit his lip. 

"Focus on my eyes, it will feel good soon." He pridefully watched the man ride him, his hips bucked upwards, looking for some form of traction to relieve his erection. 

Barlow reached up and squeezed his penis hard, which caused him to moan loudly. He yanked it roughly, but he loved it. He heard the older man begin to growl, he dug his nails hard into his thighs. He was close, so close. 

"That's it. Faster." He forced the slender man's hips down harder. 

"Fuck!" He screamed, the tip of his penis was rubbing his prostate and he felt like he was in heaven. 

"Beg. Beg for me to let you cum." He squeezed his penis to a unbearable tightness. 

"Ahh! Master please, I need to cum. It hurts." Tears threatened to prick his eyes and he bit his lip harder, enough to draw blood. He loosened his grip and watched the man bounce harder and faster. 

"Master!" He whimpered, and came onto his chest. He felt so exposed, so embarrassed. Barlow followed suite after. They stayed like that for a few seconds to regain their composure. Barlow pulled out his softening penis and discarded the full condom somewhere in the building. Afterwards, he dragged a finger across his chest and licked the cum from them. 

"You taste so good, not just your blood."   
He chuckled as he watched him squirm uncomfortably. 

"That was....humiliating." he blushed and crossed his legs subconsciously. 

"I thought it was spectacular. I loved the way you begged, how I watched you squirm. It was so appetizing." Barlow laid exposed in front of him, he was so handsome. 

"I...I want to touch you." Straker blushed and fidgeted with his fingers. 

"I have no argument against it, go right ahead." He closed his eyes and relaxed against the cool floor. 

Straker started with his chest, caressing his toned pectorals. He was so cold, so pale. Then he ventured down to his stomach, then his pubic area. 

He curled his fingers in the rich, dark pubic hairs. He found every inch of him perfect. 

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, master." 

Barlow pulled him into a kiss, he really did enjoy the taste left in his mouth. He tasted his own blood and wine. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other, they explored each other's bodies, and made sure to cover every inch. 

He admired the pale freckles on the younger mans face, his pale eyelashes and eyebrows. He really hated to admit it, but he had began to fall in love. It seemed absurd, he had only met this man. He, a blood sucking vampire, had fallen in love. Of course he wouldn't admit it, not now at least. 

"You never told me what you did for a living, my dear." 

"I inherited a cabinet making business from my father. I make cabinets and other wood based things." He pressed his face to the man's chest, there was no heartbeat. 

"Must be quite exciting." He didn't sound too interested with the answer. He was preoccupied anyways, trying to get comfortable. It had been a while since he laid with another human, at least not alive. He found a comfortable position pressed against the younger man's chest. He loved the sound of life. 

"I suppose. It is quite dull at times, this is the most exciting thing to happen in years, at least to me." He played with strands of the older man's hair, twisting it into curls with his fingers. 

"That's not entirely unbelievable." 

If he was being honest, he loved to talk. Well, he didn't like to just talk to anyone really. He liked talking to Richard. He seemed so similar to him, to an extent. They both weren't people person's. He was insane, like him. He had to be insane to knowingly sleep with a monster like him. He had him by the balls, that was a now apparent fact. They both knew that now. 

To his surprise, Straker began to kiss his neck, softly and romantically. 

"What are you doing, dear?" He cocked an eyebrow, a small smile stretched across his face. 

"I just couldn't stop myself, I wanted to feel your skin. It's so soft." He pushed his hands softly against his chest and buried his face into the side of his neck. 

"Hmm...why don't you get dressed. I know it's cold for you." 

"Did I do something wrong?" 

"Nein,nein, I just don't want you to get sick, if I'm going to keep you around for a while"

Straker obeyed him, redressing himself. 

"How will I see you again?" 

"I will find you, trust me on that" he kisses his neck. 

"I trust you." 

It was 2 A.M and the streets were completely empty, besides a few constables set up on street corners. Barely illuminated street lights guided their way, Straker mostly.   
They finally made it to his home and he sighed, hugging his new partner for an extended amount of time. 

"I need you, Richard. To be my partner, we will do something big someday." 

"I want that so badly...can't you stay the night?" 

"If I did I'd have to stay all day. I can't leave during the day. I'd really like too, but your room isn't accommodated for my needs." 

"I understand...just promise I will see you again..."

" You've trusted me so far, you have my word." 

And he vanished, almost in thin air. 


End file.
